stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost (topkillgrean)
Ghost is a fighter created by topkillgrean, one of the best known animators of Thaistickman. He appears in two mini animated series of the same creator by topkillgrean.One is blood vengeance and the other is dark under the law.The latter is still not completed as of today. He is not in Stickpage, but he appears in NaB3R!u$'s Naberius vs Ghost Pivot Animators that have the same style in Thaistickman : Topkillgrean(Ghost), NaB3R!u$(Naberius), Dukken Gigann(Dukerman). Ghost's eyes have been frequently misunderstood that he has sharingans. Ghost actually does not have any sharingans and any of its powers in both his normal form and his dragonfist form. They are his actual normal eyes. In his dragonfist form, his eyes changes, but that does not affect any enhancements at all unlike the sharingan. History There was a prophecy that there will be 2 Soul Entities that are enemies of each other and would bring chaos upon the world. The 2 Soul Entities are The Red Soul and The Black Soul. Ghost grew up in a poor family, unaware that the family is a bloodline of the Red Soul. Ghost's father lost his left arm in an accident. One day, Ghost's father met with a Black Soul and was tricked that the Black Soul would offer him a new left arm. Accepting the offer, Ghost's father was consumed and possessed by the Black Soul. The possessed father then headed to the family's house. The Black Soul tried to kill Ghost, but was obstructed by Ghost's mother. In her last stand, Ghost's mother ordered Ghost's older brothers, Zeras and Lucius, to take Ghost away. Ghost's mother was killed by the Black Soul. Ghost and his 2 brothers lived difficultly. One day, Ghost met a girl named 'Nero', which they became best friends. However, little did he know that Nero's family, is actually a Reaper bloodline. Nero's older brother, Crime, knew that Ghost could not be alive, because of the Soul Entities Propechy, but Nero herself was unaware of this because of her innocent age. The Black Soul, seeing that Crime wanted to kill Ghost, used the opportunity to possess Crime and kill Ghost. Ghost was attacked by crime, scarring him on the right eye. Before Ghost could be killed, the two brothers protected Ghost and sacrificed themselves as Ghost escaped. After that day, Crime vanished. Ghost, mistaken that Nero's brother was the killer of his brothers, held a grudge on Crime. Nero didn't want Ghost to kill her brother, so she disagreed with him. Ghost, seeing that Nero was trying to protect his brothers' killer, became mad and broke their friendship. Ghost then realized that he was the bloodline of the Red Soul, being able to control souls with the help of his brother's souls. He then sought revenge on the ones that plagued his life. War Machine Synopsis One day, robots invaded the Thaistickman building. Ghost and his friends must join forces to protect their head quarters. Blood Vengeance Synopsis Ghost's possessed father eventually found Ghost's location, and headed to kill him. Ghost's friends encountered and fought him, just before Ghost arrives at the scene. Ghost was then revealed of his true history, and that Nero's brother wasn't the one that killed Ghost's brothers', but it was indeed the Black Soul itself. Ghost finally fought with his father, resulting in both severely injured. Ghost's father, briefly gained conscious from possession, gave Ghost a black mysterious mass of power before being possessed again and escaped. Recovered, Ghost then had a talk with Nero to make there understandings clear and regained their relationship. Dark Under the Law Synopsis Ghost and his friends must stop a Psychic Organization from commencing an operation to destroy and reform the legislation of the world. Category:Character Category:RHG Category:Bad Guy Category:Evil